Of Elves, Royal Mages, and Elven Royal Mages
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Follow Harry and Hermione, excuse me, Hadrian and Puck as they go on missions as Royal Mages of the Queen of England with Daphne, Padma, Draco, and Emily by their sides. Then follow them back to Hogwarts where they begin to build their Harem in earnest. Starting with the staff members, then moving to their fellow students, how will the wizard world take a massive harem of witches?
1. Chapter 1

As Albus Dumbledore brought the Friday meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order, he took roll call, oblivious that the meeting was being observed by less than friendly eyes.

"Severus?"

"Here," grunted the grumpy, greasy-haired wizard. Your days as Dumbledore's lapdog are numbered, Snape. You will be free soon.

"Minerva?"

"Present," the stern Scotts-woman informed him. Soon, my dear professor, you will know the truth. I highly doubt that you will still worship the ground that Albus too many names and titles Dumbledore walks on once your eyes are opened.

"Sirius?"

"Present and devilishly handsome," grinned the marauder known as Padfoot. You will receive justice, Padfoot. This I swear as the son of a marauder.

"Remus?"

"Present and trying not to roll his eyes at the idiocy of his best friend," replied the marauder known as Moony. Soon you will no longer rely on the old goat, Moony.

"Tonks?"

"Here," replied the cheerful pink-haired metamorphmagus. Our dear spy, here's to the success of your mission.

"Alastor?"

"Present, Albus," replied the gruesome-looking master Auror. You too will learn that you put your faith in the wrong old coot.

"Do we have to watch this farce?" Complained the frustrated witch to her partner, a tall, muscular wizard, as the pair watched the proceedings. At first glance, the duo appeared to be a pair of ordinary human mages, but if one were to look closely, one would notice their pointed ears and sharp chins that belied their elvish nature. The duo had once been purely human mages, but upon completion of their training to join the Queen's Royal Mages, they performed a standard maturity ritual, which had unstandard consequences, resulting in their transformation into woodland elves.

"Unfortunately," replied her partner, whose right-eye reminded one eerily of the light that accompanied the killing curse, whose left-eye was reminiscent of the violet light that accompanied many black magics, and whose shin-length silky hair blended in with the feathers of the raven on his shoulder, except for the lightning-yellow highlights that contrasted greatly with the elven wizard's main hair color. "Believe me, I would love to storm the meeting right now and off the bastards that conspired to control my life, but the Queen specifically said that this is purely a scouting mission. I raised the objection that it would be redundant, with our cute little metamorph informing us of Dumbles' every move. The Queen insisted that this mission would prove necessary, otherwise we would be at home making love instead of stuck here watching Dumbledore's idea of a proper vigilante group meeting." The duo fell silent as one of their primary targets took the floor, so to speak.

"What of Harry?" Asked Molly Weasley, causing the elvish wizard to smirk evilly. The elvish witch clenched her fist as the living howler began to bemoan the disappearance of a boy that she claimed to love like the seventh son she never had. "He has been gone for weeks. What if you-know-who has got his claws into the boy? You know how manipulative the bastard can be. A fifteen year-old stands no chance against the silver tongue of Tom Riddle." With that, the elven wizard smirked, having found the perfect prank for one Molly Weasley. The duo tuned the Weasley matriarch out as she continued to rant about the Potter-boy's disappearance.

"It's so very telling that Madam Weasley is so worried about the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived that she completely ignored the disappearance of her youngest son's former girlfriend," mused the elven witch.

"Perhaps she would be more concerned if she knew that the missing wizard and witch are now dating," offered the elven wizard.

"No doubt," snorted the elven witch derisively, "but only because it completely foils her plans for the Boy-Who-Lived to marry her youngest child. I wonder what she would think if she knew that the Queen herself adopted the boy?"

"She would challenge the Queen for custody of the boy," replied the elven wizard. "The woman considers none but herself competent in the position of motherhood."

"She would fail due to the unfortunate (for her) fate of the boy and his girlfriend," commented the elven witch. "Due to an unforeseen complication in a fairly standard ritual, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger no longer exist."

"A pity," snorted her partner, before turning his attention back to the proceedings. They got to hear Sirius, bless his soul, advocate his godson's right to 'take a break from it all'.

"I'll bet every Galleon I own that Petunia finally woke up to smell the roses and sent Harry to his Aunt Rose to get away from her awful Walrus of a husband. That's assuming Petunia remained with the man, which I doubt very much," said Sirius.

"He's right," commented the elven witch. "Petunia sent her nephew to live with his Aunt Rose, who happens to be the Queen's handmaiden. It was upon Rose's request that the Queen adopted the boy."

"That was before Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger ceased to exist," the elven wizard clarified.

"Relax, dear," laughed the elven witch. "The way you keep stating that Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger no longer exist sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that. There's no need, the goblins don't make mistakes like that. If they said that there are no longer any living individuals with those names, then there are not. They would not know if individuals that formerly held those names are still living, so relax. Our secret is safe."

"How do you feel that a ritual that was supposed to merely make you more mature also changed your race and changed your very identity?" Asked the elven wizard formerly known as Harry Potter, no longer interested in the farce of a meeting that they were sent to observe. He'd get any important details from Tonks, later.

"Oh no you don't, Hadrian Charles Peverell," snapped the elven witch once known as Hermione Granger, sensing her mate's lack of interest in the farce of a meeting. "The Queen ordered us to scout out this meeting, so keep your eyes and ears peeled for any bit of information that could help us on later missions. You know that we're going to have to get comfortable with the pace that the Queen sets. Missions that we now think irrelevant could save our asses down the line."

Needless to say, Harry paid more attention to the rest of the meeting than he had to the instruction during basic training, even with Hermione riding his ass in both instances. His eyes and ears cataloged every minute detail and sound.

Snape and McGonagall got into an argument, as expected.

"Who cares about what happens to the arrogant brat?" sneered Severus. "An arrogant git, just like his father."

"What world are you living in, Severus?" Asked Minerva incredulously. "Mr. Potter is nothing like his father. James thrived in the spotlight, Harry shys away from it even as it is repeatedly thrust upon him. If someone dared to insult James, he retaliated in humiliation, if someone insults Harry, he either insults them back or dismisses them, depending on the severity of the insult. If James disliked someone, he would make it a point to constantly humiliate them, if Harry dislikes someone, he avoids them. If Harry reminds me of anyone in his Father's generation, Harry reminds me of you."

"Me?" Asked Severus incredulously.

"Yes," replied Minerva. "If not for the unfortunate influence of a certain redheaded friend of his, I'd imagine Harry would be a mirror image of your schoolboy self. Unfortunately, the intelligence that he inherited from his mother is stifled by the influence of that lazy redhead." Not anymore it isn't. I've made sure of that, thought the elven witch.

"You're not pulling my leg, Minerva?" Asked Severus, not daring to hope that the boy that he'd feared to be a double of his most hated enemy was in fact a double of him.

"If he's not your double, he's Lily's," replied Minerva. "Believe it or not, Severus, you are, personality wise, a cross between Lily and James, leaning more towards Lily's personality. If Harry inherited any of his personality from his father, then he is a mini-Severus." Hadrian snorted. That's sure to shake his views of me. Hopefully, it's enough that we'll be able to recruit him to the Queen's army.

"In that case, as much as the idea of a mini-me running around amuses me, I'd prefer that he took entirely after Lily," said Severus.

"You value your own personality too little, Severus," said Minerva. "While a mini-Lily would be a joy to have around, Lily had weaknesses that would prove fatal for the one prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord, weaknesses that you do not possess. It would not do for him to be too much like James, either. If your original assessment of the boy's personality was accurate, then he'd be at an even greater disadvantage than if he entirely took after Lily. I assure you, Severus, that Harry takes after you. I have observed him in my classroom with unbiased eyes for five years. I assure you, Severus, that I had no prejudicial beliefs that would have made me see Mr. Potter as your double if he wasn't. In fact, for years I tried to deny it. Even though I admire you and value you as a friend, I would not wish your personality on a child. You have to admit that your abrasiveness makes for a lonely life."

"Poor kid," muttered Snape. "The kid is lonely enough even with his fame to boost his ability to make friends. Heck, if not for that then I bet only Granger would be lonely enough to befriend a person like me. Without his fame, he would be a bookworm like I was, and would thus even more endear himself to Granger."

"That settles it Puck," said Hadrian, "for the rest of the summer the two of us are going to put every spare bit of energy into becoming more like Snape. Whoever gets insulted on the train by Ron first for acting like the 'greasy git' wins."

"Agreed," said the elven witch. The Order meeting shortly wrapped up. The duo apparated away soundlessly.

"Was the mission a success, Hadrian, Puck?" Asked the Queen as the couple reported into her in the aftermath of their scouting mission.

"We observed every minute detail of the meeting," affirmed Puck Hermione Dagworth. Hadrian nodded.

"Well done," said the Queen. "Now for your next mission. First, a little background info for the mission. Tonks has been an excellent spy, but one witch's testimony is not accepted in court, so why would one witch's account of a meeting be accepted by her superiors? We've been getting around this by sending a pair of operatives to scout the meeting under invisibility, so that I can correlate their observations with Tonks'. Your latest mission was the last of many. We are sending you to recruit another order member to be the extra spy we need. You are to start on this mission immediately. Dismissed."

"I can't believe the nerve," grunted Hadrian as he played with Puck in a supply closet, the duo burning off their frustration with having been given two missions in a row. "She promised that she would never give us more than we could handle. Can we even handle two missions in a row?" Asked Hadrian.

"Of course, Hadrian. This next mission, like the last one, is quite simple," said Puck with a moan as he cupped her breasts. "I'm more annoyed with the amount of time we're spending on missions when we could be working on becoming more like Snape."

"Nonsense, Dagworth. I can teach you to multitask, if you're not like the dunderheads I usually have to teach," replied Hadrian, and then nibbled on his lover's neck. "There will be no foolish wand-waving in my class."

"Then I guess you should stop waving your wand over my pussy and stick it in," smirked Puck. "Or do I have to transfigure something into a map of my body so that my dunderhead of a boyfriend can pleasure me."

"Maybe I would if you weren't such an insufferable know-it-all," grinned Hadrian.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Let's see if you can name the components of the vulva," said Puck. "If you can, I might do all the work." Puck emphasized the point by flipping them over so that she was on top and grinding herself against his hardon.

"Let's see... Clitoris, Vagina, Labia Majora, and Labia Minorus," replied Hadrian, poking each part on his lover's vulva as he named them.

"Correct, love," said Puck, "you get your reward." Puck enveloped her mate's member in her velvet walls and proceeded to rock, grind and squeeze in tandem, driving Hadrian wild.

"Damn it, Puck," groaned Hadrian. "I'm gonna go crazy if you keep this up." Puck's grin gave a good impression of her namesake. Not liking where this was going, Hadrian whispered: "If you don't stop this torture and ride me properly, I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall about you know what regarding homework assignment you know which."[1] Puck paled and instantly began riding her lover properly.

Dear Professor Snape,

I have much to explain, none of which is safe over post. I ask that you meet me at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, making sure that no one but Sirius is home.

Sincerely,

Hadrian Charles Peverell

Formerly Harry James Potter

Queen's Royal Mage

Dear Mr. Peverell,

I suggest we meet at Spinner's End. My house is far less frequently visited than headquarters.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hadrian and Puck knocked on the door of Severus' house. The man in question opened the door. "You two look different," was his only comment about their pointed ears, their sharp chins, Harry's silky black shin-length hair with lightning-yellow highlights, and Hermione's silky brown floor-length hair with lavender highlights.

Inviting them in, he offered them tea, which they gladly accepted. Once Severus returned with the tea, he passed cups out and poured the tea. As he finally sat down, he caught Hadrian firmly in his gaze.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Asked Severus.

"Shall we get straight to the point?" Asked Hadrian. Severus nodded. "The Queen requires another spy in the order, and we were hoping to recruit you, as you could also double as a spy in the death eaters for the Queen's Royal Mages."

"Would becoming the Queen's spy mean I no longer have to work towards the old goat's so-called Greater Good?" Asked Severus eagerly. Hadrian nodded. "Where do I sign?"

"Here and here," said Hadrian, pulling out the contract and showing Severus where to sign. "Just so you know, Puck and I were watching the meeting when Minerva compared my personality to yours. Forgive me if I did not find the comparison flattering. You're not exactly a people person, and people around you find your personality to be abrasive. Puck and I did, however, find the idea of being mini-Snapes to be hilarious, and we have been practicing our best Snape impressions during our free-time ever since. We made a bet where the first of us to get insulted by Ronald for acting like the 'greasy git'. Granted, we didn't get much free time between missions."

"Have you really?" Smirked Severus. "I hope you won't mind sharing the memory."

"I hope you won't mind that my only memory of us practicing our Snape impressions, since hearing Minerva's opinion on my personality, is one in which Puck and I are quite intimate," replied Hadrian. Severus shrugged.

"Have you ever seen a death eater rape a muggle?" The elves shook their heads. "I have. That has, by far, been the most disturbing thing I have ever laid eyes on. I think I can handle the sight of two teenagers going at it. I walk in on enough of that patrolling the halls of Hogwarts to be completely immune to the sight of teenagers fucking." Harry ceded the point and brought his wand to his head, withdrawing the memory and shoving it into a vial that he pulled from his pockets.

By the time Severus was done watching the memory, he was cracking up. "You two are priceless. Just one suggestion. You'll need to get the personality down and avoid direct quotes if you want Ronald not to think you are purposefully acting like me as a joke."

The Queen was pleased with the recruitment of Severus. Having a spy working in both the order and the death eater army was priceless to her.

There was only one problem: one spy is worthless. She needed another spy in the death eater army. Her former spies, Abraxas Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov were dead and imprisoned respectively.

Hopefully, she could convince Lucius to follow in his father's footsteps. Thus she called in Severus to discuss what to do about the blonde wizard.

"Welcome, Severus," said the Queen.

"Your majesty," said Severus as he bowed.

"You may sit," said the Queen, prompting the Head of Slytherin House to take a seat. "I would like to discuss the son of my former spy. As most of my Royal Mages know, Abraxas Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov were my spies in the Death Eater ranks during the first war."

"Antonin doesn't have a son," muttered Severus. "What do you want with Lucius?" He asked.

"I was hoping that you could convince him to follow in his father's footsteps. I know how purebloods value family connections, so it shouldn't be too difficult. I will provide you with solid proof that Abraxas Malfoy was a spy for the crown." The Queen waved her hand and summoned a folder in a jaw-dropping display of wandless magic. "In this folder is the proof you need along with the contract that Lucius will need to sign.

Despite his own better judgment, Severus Snape knocked on the door of Malfoy Manor and waited for his old friend to answer. Apparently, he had thought too highly of his old friend, as it wasn't Lucius, but a half-beaten house elf that greeted him.

As he entered his old friend's study, he prepared himself for the worst, for a fight to the death.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, old friend," smiled Lucius.

"You've grown lazy Lucius. Not five years ago, you would have rushed to the door to greet me as soon as your wards detected my presence. At the very least, I would have been greeted by a house elf that was presentable, if you were too busy to greet me yourself."

"Back then, I didn't have a psychopath of a dark lord breathing down my neck!" Snapped Lucius, wringing his hands in frustration. "I think being dead and brought back to life has caused our Lord to lose whatever marbles he had left."

"Then, what I am about to show you may help you a great deal," said Severus. "I have in this folder in-controversial proof that Abraxas Malfoy did not truly support the Dark Lord, and was in fact a spy for the Queen of England. I also have the contract that will allow you to follow in his footsteps and join me as the Queen's spy in the Death Eater army."

Lucius surveyed the contents of the folder critically. "Thank you, old friend, for bringing this to my attention."

"It is nothing I wouldn't do for an old friend," smiled Severus as he watched Lucius withdraw a blood quill from his desk and sign the contract. "I signed mine with a muggle pen, but whatever floats your boat."

"Muggles have some wonderful inventions," agreed Lucius. "I myself am fond of my fountain pen, as well as my muggle television. Fountain pens write similarly enough to a quill to fool even the dark lord, and the television provides a much needed distraction from being an insane dark wizard's lapdog."

"I too love my fountain pen," said Severus. "I do not own a television, but I do listen to my muggle radio every now and then. Let us return to the Queen."

"It is good to see you, Lord Malfoy," said the Queen with a slight bow. "Your father and I were good friends. I must ask, how good is your wandless magic?"

"Good enough to do household charms wandlessly when my wife is away," replied Lucius, "my wife is far more gifted at it than I am. I think she can even cast the unforgivables wandlessly."

"Very good," said the Queen. "You are to work with a pair of my Royal Mages that your son would recognize as Gryffindors in his year at Hogwarts. Your son has antagonized them, so they will be expecting a formal apology from Draco before they will agree to train his father."

"That is not surprising," replied Lucius, "Draco has never been good at keeping his head down and his mouth shut. Sometimes I consider asking the sorting hat to resort the boy, because he obviously doesn't belong in Slytherin."

"Very well," said the Queen. "I will ask the headmaster to have Draco resorted once he has written a full letter of apology to Lord Potter Black Peverell and his fiance. Their current names are Hadrian Charles Peverell and Puck Hermione Dagworth." Lucius became excited. The chance to be trained by the child that had defeated his Lord as an infant was too good to refuse. That the boy's fiance was heiress to the lost house of Dagworth-Granger made the prospect even more palatable.

"Draco?" Asked Lucius as he called into his son's room.

"What is it, father?" Asked the blonde-haired teenage wizard.

"You are to write a traditional letter to Lord Potter Black Peverell and his fiance, Lady Dagworth-Granger. Their names are now Lord Hadrian Charles Peverell and Lady Puck Hermione Dagworth. You have antagonized them for years, even tho I keep reminding you that true Slytherins keep their heads down and their mouths shut, especially when dealing with their betters," said Lucius. "Once you apologize to Lord Peverell and Lady Dagworth for your unacceptable behavior, the Queen will ask the headmaster to have you resorted. I've been tempted to ask the Sorting Hat to do so for years. You are not a Slytherin, my boy. You would make a fantastic Gryffindor with your amazing courage, or an excellent Hufflepuff with your loyalty to family and ability to work hard. I'll suggest Gryffindor, as I want you and Hadrian to mend your relationship. A friendship between the Lord of Houses Potter, Black, and Peverell, and the heir to houses Black and Malfoy would be good for all four houses. Hadrian will marry three women, one for each of his house, and the Potter men have a history of being attracted to brainy and attractive muggleborn witches. The only one to break this pattern in recent history was Lord Charlus, who married Dorea Black, who was brainy and attractive, so the pattern wasn't entirely broken."

"I will start writing immediately father," said Draco, knowing that his father was being completely serious. As his father left, Draco pulled out parchment and his fountain pen and began writing.

Dear Lord Potter Black Peverell and Lady Dagworth-Granger,

I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby apologize for the way that I have treated you in school. Puck, I apologize for calling you names and insinuating that your lineage made me better than you. Hadrian, I apologize for dragging your parents' names thru the mud in order to feel superior.

As per the olde ways, if my apology not be sufficient to appease my Lord and my Lady, then my life be forfeit. You have every right to demand everything up to and including my head on a platter in retribution for my rudeness.

Again, I am sorry that I treated you, my betters, so poorly. I am not a Slytherin, truly, if I so lack in cunning. Soon, I will not be a Slytherin, as the Queen will ask the headmaster to resort me upon my father's request. I may be joining you in Gryffindor. It would be better than becoming a doormat in Hufflepuff.

Sincerely,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Heir of House Malfoy and House Black

Dear Scion Malfoy,

We accept your apology and look forward to enjoying a close relationship between our houses. We would like to offer our hands in friendship, as will Padma and Daphne when they complete their training and join the Royal Mages. They will be marrying us upon reaching majority. We would also like to ask you to join the Royal Mages. We will be training your father, so training you would be no problem.

Awaiting your response,

Hadrian James Charles Potter Black Peverell & Puck Hermione Jane Dagworth Granger

Lord & Lady of House Potter, House Granger, House Black, House Dagworth, and House Peverell

P.S. Our full names sure are a mouthful, aren't they? Just call us Hadrian and Puck. Daphne is looking forward to seeing you without a massive stick up your arse, her words not ours. Cheers.

Dear Hadrian and Puck,

I would be honored to join the Royal Mages. Expect to see me no later than nine hundred hours on Friday. Please tell Daphne that I look forward to meeting the Slytherin that managed to sneak her way into the hearts of the Gryffindor Poster Boy and the Bookish Mudblood (that's not an insult, research the origin of that nickname for muggleborn witches and wizards, you will be pleasantly surprised).

I would be honored to be considered your friend and comrade. I look forward to taking on the Dark Lord by your side, Hadrian James Charles Potter Black Peverell – Merlin, that is a mouthful. I'll see you both later. Tell Padma that I'm sorry about what I said about her sister two years ago.

Seeing you soon,

Draco Lucius Malfoy\

Heir of House Malfoy & House Black

Dear Draco,

We look forward to training you, and Padma and Daphne are particularly thrilled at the prospect of putting you thru the paces. It is quite possible that Padma and Daphne will take over your training, so don't expect to be trained by the Boy-Who-Lived. Daphne is especially insistent on being one of your instructors. Your other instructor could be either of us or Padma, it just depends on what the Queen thinks is best. You will be learning wandless magic to the point that you'll be able to cast chains of Killing Curses with just a wave of your hand. The process will be long and difficult, so don't be discouraged.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Hadrian and Puck

Dear Hadrian and Puck,

I cannot say I'm broken up about not being trained by the Chosen one. Brainy witches are always the best teachers. With your future wives being who they are, Hadrian, you will learn that fact soon enough.

All joking aside, I am looking forward to getting off my ass and kicking Dark Wizards in the can. I'm sure you can understand.

See you tomorrow,

Draco

Dear Draco,

Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Daphne will definitely be in charge of your training. We wish you luck with her, because besides being the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne is the harshest taskmaster we've ever had the pleasure of working with.

See you tomorrow. Don't forget to burn your wand, you won't be needing it anymore and leaving it lying around for a Death Eater to steal is just stupid. Your father's already burned his, and got a blank to keep in his cane to use for the Dark Lord's benefit.

Royal Mages forever,

Hadrian and Puck

Draco sat on the bed at seven hundred hours on Friday morning, trying to focus on the wand on the floor below him. He had decided that he wouldn't burn his wand if he couldn't do it with a wandless fire spell. Nothing as complicated as the incendious curse. No, a simple incineration hex would do the trick. He had wrote such to Hadrian and Puck. He sat there for another half hour before he felt warmth wash thru him and watched as the wand that had chose him as an eleven year old wizard was incinerated before his very eyes. He wiped the tears away that threatened to spill from his eyes as he realized that his life as a wizard was over. He would be a mage from now on.

At nine hundred hours, he apparated with his father to the Royal Palace, where he was met by Hadrian and Puck. "You two look different," was his comment as he noticed that the two mages before him had pointed ears and sharp chins. They were woodland elves.

"Welcome to the Royal Palace, Draco. Hadrian and Daphne are waiting for you in the training room," said Puck. "They will be training you in wandless casting and black magic. You'll be able to do a wandless AK in no time!" Puck smiled at him. "I will be training you how to brew royalty class potions. We'll also be working on your charm-work. All wandless, of course. Padma will be working with you on Transfiguration." With that, Puck led Draco to the training room, where Hadrian and Daphne were waiting. Have fun, you three!" She waved before leaving the room to spend time in her precious library.

"Let us begin," said Hadrian. "I will first explain the rules. There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class. Your father has informed me that you burned your wand with a wandless incineration hex, so I don't think we have to worry about that. We can teach you how to fight wandlessly and cast spells so dark, so evil, that they would have Voldemort himself shaking in his boots. We can teach you black magic, necromancy, and soul magic the likes that the so-called Dark Lord could only dream of, if you aren't like the dunderheads that we usually have to teach."

"I call foul," said Draco, "you are either my godfather under polyjuice or you've spent a lot of time practicing your impressions of him."

"It's the latter. Puck and I spend our intimate times practicing our Snape impressions, because McGonagall said that Severus and I have similar personalities," said Hadrian. "Now let's begin. We will start with a spell that is an invention of your godfather. We will start with Sectumsempra, the dark cutting curse. It should be the easiest of what is to come."

Draco nodded and walked up to the dummy with an outstretched hand. Sectumsempra. Slash! The dummy's neck was severed and its head rolled to the floor.

"Impressive, wordless and wandless on the first try," said Harry. "Now for something more complex. This curse is an invention of mine. It's similar to the cruciatus, but focuses on inflicting the victim with a severe migraine. You will practice it on prisoners in the royal dungeon." Draco followed his instructors to the dungeon, wrinkling his nose at the nasty smell emanating from the dark depths.

"The prisoner that you will be torturing is female. You may also have your way with her if you wish. We will leave you to it. What we don't know can't bite us in the rear," said Hadrian, motioning for Daphne to follow. "If you like her, we will have her transferred to your room to live as your slave for the rest of her life."

"Looks like the prison bitch is awake," said Draco as he entered the cell, laying eyes on its inhabitant for the first time.

"What do you want, Royal Mage?" Asked the girl, who was quite lovely, making Draco decide that he had to tap that at least once.

"Just a part of my training, prison bitch," replied Draco, not even bother to inquire about her name.

"My name is Emily," said the girl with an adorable pout that just made Draco want to kiss her so bad.

"Cranium Tormentus Maximus," incanted Draco, causing the girl to hold her head and wince as her head felt like it was supporting a ton of bricks. "Finite Incantatem," Draco finally incanted, causing the girl to sigh with relief. "I'm not done with you yet, I'm planning on feeling just how criminally tight your pussy and arse are. If you're a good girl, I'll tell my teachers that I want you and they'll have you moved to my room to be my little sex slave. How would you like that, Emily?"

The prisoners eyes shone with desire as she looked her tormentor up and down. Belonging to the hunk of a man before her would hardly be unpleasant. She then turned her head to listen as he said one more thing before pushing into her waiting cunt. "If I like you enough, I may grant you the position as the future Lady Malfoy." Did this hunk just say he'd marry her if she pleased him enough? She would have been less surprised if she found out Miley Cyrus had become a nun. She moaned as bolts of pleasure arched thru her.

"Yes, oh Lord yes! Fuck me! Take me! Make me yours!" She screamed as he pumped in and out of her velvet walls. "Oh Lord, tell me the name of whose cock I'm in love with!"

"I am Draco Malfoy," said Draco as he pounded the prisoner beneath him. "But you can call me master." Emily nodded the best she could as she received the pounding of her life. She climaxed around him, prompting him to spill his load into her waiting womb, likely knocking her up, but she wouldn't say she cared.

"Now sodomize me, master," she pleaded as he pulled out, wagging her arse at him seductively, earning a slap on her right buttock. "Oh Lord, master, please spank me as you claim my rear!" Draco did as he was told, giving her arse a good smack before spearing into her rectum, wincing at how tight her rear end was. It was far tighter than her heavenly pussy, almost painfully so. Still, Draco proceeded to sodomize his new bitch with hard and fast thrusts causing her to scream and moan in pleasure. He spanked her in regular intervals as he pounded her rear, as he knew she loved it. He grunted as he released his load into her anal caverns.

"Suck me, bitch," ordered Draco, standing before the girl that he had just sodomized. The girl immediately sucked on her master's rod, tasting her own ass as she went down on him. She was a good little cocksucker, and Draco didn't take long to release into her hungry mouth, watching with interest as she swallowed his cum. She looked so hot. Criminal or not, this bitch was going to be the next Lady Malfoy, or his name wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"You can come in now," he said to the presence that he felt outside the door. The door opened and in walked Hadrian and Daphne, who took in the sight of the well-fucked prisoner and the satisfied Draco.

"So I take it you want us to have her transferred to your room," smirked Hadrian knowingly. Daphne smirked. She had chosen this prisoner carefully, as she was just Draco's type. The young Malfoy deserved happiness. She knew the first time she laid eyes on the prisoner that she had been looking at the future Lady Malfoy. It didn't matter that she was a criminal, she was the perfect girl for Draco. Daphne smirked as she looked at the well-fucked girl.

"Was it good?" She asked the girl, who nodded with a faint blush.

"It was the best I've ever had," said Emily. "I'm not a virgin by a long shot, but no one else that I've been with could ever come close to my master." She enveloped Draco in a hug and clung to him like her life depended on it. "Please make me your wife, master. I wouldn't mind being your sex slave, but..." She was cut off as Draco kissed her.

"Will you marry me, love?" Asked Draco. "If you are going to be my wife, you'll have to call me Draco. If you continue to call me master, I'll make you my little sex slave."

"Of course I'll marry you, Draco," said Emily, feeling warmth in her chest as Draco called her "love". She felt like she was in heaven. It was like she had gone from being just a criminal doing her time to being a princess agreeing to marry a foreign prince. She snorted at the thought. A princess she was not.

"You may not be a princess love," said Draco, "but when parents die you will become a Countess, and I an Earl. French, of course."

"I knew that, even a low-class trollop who's had to steal food and money from the wealthy to survive for her entire life knows that Malfoy is French for 'bad faith'," snorted Emily. "I was born a witch, but I never had the money to afford an education."

"You will never have to steal another knut," promised Draco with a smile. "I promise that I will personally pay for a full education at Hogwarts. Daphne, Hadrian, would you mind if Emily joins our lessons? I want her to be competent enough to enter sixth year with me by the time the summer ends."

"That should be fine," said Hadrian. "Anything for the education of the future Lady Malfoy." Hadrian smirked as Draco and Emily blushed.

Emily and Draco trained hard for the next few months. Draco perfected his wandless casting out of necessity, having burnt his wand before arriving at the palace. Emily, having never possessed a wand, progressed quickly, not needing to unlearn the dependence on a flimsy wooden stick.

After mastering their wandless casting to the point that they were able to chain AKs from his outstretched hand in his sleep, Draco and Emily progressed to the Black Arts, which included Necromancy, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, and Battle Magic.

First, Daphne introduced them to blood magic, being a far superior blood mage than Hadrian, who could only cast basic blood wards.

They must have cut into their hands thousands of time before completely mastering the art. Even having mastered the blood arts, they still had a ways to go before they knew everything regarding the complex art.

Next, Harry introduced them to necromancy, instructing them to revive dead Death Eaters so that they could be questioned. They then moved on to resurrecting dead magical creatures, such as vampires and elves. Master Necromancy took far longer for them than mastering the blood arts had.

Next, Puck introduced Draco and Emily to Soul Magic, being the superior soul mage of the group. Mastering soul magic was the most difficult yet, but they managed it. As a final test, Draco forged a soul bond between himself and Emily before Emily did the same for Harry and his fiance trio.

Next, Puck worked with them on their wandless charm-work, bringing in Flitwick when she needed help explaining something to them. They quickly became masters of Charms, rivaling both Filius, and Lily Potter in her prime, in sheer talent. She then worked with them on potions, teaching them how to brew royalty grade potions until they could do it in their sleep.

Finally, Padma worked with them on wandless transfiguration, and its darker cousin, hex work. Minerva was there from the start, mainly observing but sometimes offering advice or assistance. It took longer for him to master transfiguration and hex work than it did Charms, but soon they became Transfiguration and Hexwork Masters whose sheer talent rivaled that of both Minerva and James Potter in his prime. They were then promoted to full Royal Mage status.

For the next two months leading up to the group's sixth year at Hogwarts, they were sent on quest after quest, mission after mission, sometimes with Hadrian and Puck, sometimes with Padma and Daphne. These missions ranged from gaining intelligence on enemy factions, including the Order of Flaming Pigeons, the Death Eaters, and the Ministry of Magic, the Order a vigilante group, the Death Eaters a terrorist group, and the Ministry a government, all of which were unsanctioned by the crown.

By the time they boarded the train to Hogwarts, Draco, Emily, Hadrian, Puck, Padma, and Daphne were the closest group of friends imaginable. Draco and Emily settled in their own carriage while Harry and his fiance trio settled in to the one across the corridor in case the happy couple needed them for anything.

The quartet had just settled down when Ronald bursted in and took a seat beside Puck, across from Harry, who sat between Daphne and Padma. "Bloody Merlin, Harry, I guess you finally decided to take advantage of your fame for once, and decided to live every guy's dream of being surrounded by hot girls, even if one is a Slytherin." At this, Ron frowned slightly before grinning again. "Good for you, mate. You also look different. Mum said that the magical maturity ritual can have unusual effects on some people. That's why she won't let any of us even think about it until we're seventeen."

"Ron, my name is now Hadrian Charles Peverell, or Hadrian James Charles Potter Black Peverell if you want the long one. Sitting beside you is my primary fiance, Puck Hermione Dagworth. Sitting beside me to the left is my second fiance, Daphne Anastasia Greengrass. To my right is my third fiance, Padma Patil. The attraction to brainy and beautiful women is known as the Potter fetish, as you should know."

"And as the last living member of three ancient and noble families, you are required to marry three women," realized Ron. "Blimey Harry, can't say I envy you. Most men would have their hands full with one of these girls, but three? Bloody hell, only you would be so reckless." Ron pulled out his wand, which Hadrian instantly snatched.

At Ron's confused look, Hadrian begun to explain. "Anyone who wants to stand with me against Voldemort won't need a wand. We plan to continue the DA this year, and everyone will master wandless casting. Relying on a flimsy piece of wood as your only defense is beyond foolish. I would like you to focus your magic and burn your wand to ash. Focus on casting the incineration hex. This will be the test to see if I can rely on you to stand with me against Voldemort.

Ron's expression turned serious as he steeled his conviction to stand by his friend no matter what. Focusing on his magic, he envisioned his wand burning to ash before him. Sure enough, his wand was incinerated in a matter of seconds, which made him sigh in relief. He had been worried that he would let his friends down. He hadn't been surprised about the engagement between Hadrian and Puck. The two had been close ever since the troll incident in their first year.

"Good job, Ron," said Hadrian. "Your life as a wizard is over. You are now a mage."

"As everyone in the DA will be soon enough," Puck piped in. "We cannot rely on witches and wizards to stand against the strongest Dark Lord since Harper the Foul."

"Indeed," agreed Harry. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." In walked Neville Longbottom, who took a seat next to Ron.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" Asked Neville.

"I've been well," replied Hadrian. "Tell your Gran that I wish her well."

"Will do," promised Neville.

"Now hand me your wand," ordered Hadrian. "And my name is now Hadrian Charles Peverell." Neville handed his wand to Harry with confusion written all over the blonde's face. "This is a test to see if I can rely on you to stand with me against Voldemort. Smart people do not rely on a flimsy piece of wood as their last defense. Smart people use wandless magic and are thus mages, not witches or wizards. I want you to cast your first spell as a mage. I want you to focus your magic and incinerate your wand to ash in my hand."

Neville steeled his resolve and focused his magic. Sure enough, the wand was incinerated in Harry's hand, leaving a small burn. "I'm sorry," said Neville meekly.

"No problem, I can easily fix it," said Hadrian as he focused his magic, healing the burn before Neville's eyes. "You made the mistake of using the incendious curse instead of the incineration hex. That was a bit overkill." Neville bowed his head at the criticism. "By the way, Draco and his girlfriend Emily are in the carriage across the hall. Go and say hi." Neville left the carriage as a mage, no longer a wizard. After Neville left, Hadrian turned to Ron. "You'll never guess what I got from Malfoy this summer!"

"Go on, tell me," said Ron.

"He sent Puck and I a traditional letter of apology, in which he cited the old ways saying that if the apology wasn't enough, his life would be forfeit," replied Hadrian.

"Merlin's bloody balls, Harry, that's wonderful. The Malfoy family is quite influential and having him on our side will greatly assist the war effort," said Ron, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"No complaints that he's a slimy Slytherin?" teased Hadrian.

"That would be pointless, considering that you plan to marry one," said Ron, nodding towards Daphne. "Although I must say that I'm glad you're marrying her and not the ferret. I have nothing against gay people, but I'd have a heart attack if you married Malfoy."

Daphne smirked. "There are potions to turn boys into girls, how would you like to be one of Harry's wives, Ronald?" Ron paled and sputtered.

"No thank you, Daphne," said Ron.

"I think our redheaded friend is in denial," said Puck. "He's had the hots for you for years, Harry. I know because I heard him moaning your name in his sleep." Ron sputtered and glared at Puck for revealing his secret. Now Harry's definitely gonna turn me into a girl. I never dreamed of that. I always imagined the two of us in a homosexual relationship, but Harry is definitely straight. What is it like to be a girl? I guess I'm about to find out.

"I have one such potion right here, Ron," said Hadrian, causing the redhead to blush. "Bottoms up." He handed the vial to Ron, whose hand shook as he uncorked it. As Ron swallowed the potion, he immediately felt his body change. His hips and breasts expanded, and from the tingling in his groin area, he could guess what was going on there. When it was over, she passed out. Hadrian picked up the female Ron and carried her over to his seat, holding the freckled redhead as she slept on his lap. I love you, Ronnie. He had been so offput by Ronnie's acceptance of his relationship with his fiance trio and the redhead's unusual reliability that he'd forgotten that he and Hermione had planned to annoy the redhead by acting like Snape. Maybe another time.

Ronnie, Puck, and Hadrian enjoyed the welcoming feast together at the Gryffindor table. Daphne and Padma had reluctantly separated from the group to sit at their respective House tables.

Draco's resorting and Emily's sorting went as planned, both making it into Gryffindor, to the joy of their friends. Draco and Emily took their seats across from Hadrian, who was sandwiched between Ronnie and Puck as they sat on either side of him.

"Wish Daph was over here," bemoaned Hadrian. "Padma too."

"Relax, Hadrian," said Draco. "It's only at the opening feast that students are required to sit at their House's table."

"True, I read about it in Hogwarts A History," said Puck with a smirk.

"Merlin, do I need to read that book," moaned Hadrian

"Me too," said Ronnie, "that is one book that would be worth a read."

"You both can borrow mine," promised Puck.

Once the feast ended, Hadrian gave Padma and Daphne each a kiss goodnight before linking arms with Puck and Ronnie as they made their way to their Common Room.

The trio spent the evening reading on the couch in the common room, before making their way to the male dormitory and settling down in Hadrian's bed before drawing the curtains.

"Ready for Hadrian to take your virginity, Ronnie?" Asked Puck. Ronnie nodded, as she prepared to have sex with the man that she had crushed on for years. She relaxed as she felt Harry's tip prod her entrance and kissed Hadrian as he took her virginity. She moaned as the man that she had dreamed of for so long made love to her. She wanted this night to never end, for Hadrian's mighty cock to be buried in her pussy for all eternity. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Hadrian grunted as he released his seed into his best friend's womb.

"We're not done," promised Hadrian as he lined up with Ronnie's puckered asshole. "I am claiming every bit of you," he announced as he buried his tool in the redhead's rectum. He loved how much she squeezed him. "I love you, Ronnie," Hadrian declared as he sodomized his redheaded best friend. Ronnie was in heaven as her best friend and longtime secret crush sodomized her with his mighty instrument.

"I love you too, Harry," Ronnie declared as Hadrian grunted and filled her ass with cum. "I've been in love with you for years. Now I can finally be yours. It was worth turning into a girl to claim your love."

"I've loved you for years too, Ronnie," said Hadrian as he snuggled with his best friend. "That's why I just happened to have that particular potion on me. I've planned to turn you into a girl and fuck you for a long time." He then sat up with Ronnie, who sat on the bed as he sat before her on his knees, his tool tantalizingly close to her mouth. "Suck it, Ronnie." Ronnie took Hadrian into her mouth and worked his rod with her tongue as she gave him a blowjob to remember. It wasn't long until he was spewing his cum into her greedy mouth. She swallowed it happily and loved the taste.

"Good night, Hadrian," said Ronnie before kissing him.

"Good night, love," said Harry as he fell asleep with Ronnie in his arms and Puck watching the pair with a smirk on her face. Puck decided that giving her fiance and her best friend time to revel in their new relationship was a good idea, so she made her way back to the girls dorm and fell asleep.

Hadrian and Puck had Arithmancy first thing the next morning. Harry had dropped Divination, and needing at least two electives, allowed Puck to decide on his electives for him. Puck had told him in no uncertain terms that he was to have three electives if he wanted to keep Hagrid's class. So Hadrian now took Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy as his electives.

Arithmancy was a hard class, but with Puck's help, Hadrian was determined to do well.

Septima Vector was a nice teacher, and quite beautiful to boot. "I just can't wait to fuck her, Puck whispered to Hadrian, pointing at the Professor.

"Me neither," Hadrian whispered back.

It was a joint decision that Hadrian and Puck remained behind when the rest of the class left. They then walked up to their teacher, who waited behind her desk. "What can I do for you?" Asked the professor. Puck whispered something in Septima's ear, causing the teacher to blush. As the professor stood up, Hadrian got behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you so damn hard," he growled in her ear, reveling in the soft whimpers that escaped the trapped Professor's kissable lips. She moaned as she felt her student's tip prod her entrance. She bucked her hips wildly as he slammed into her, fucking her in earnest. Her screams would have been heard by half the castle if the classrooms weren't sound proof. She felt light-headed as he grunted and released his seed into her hungry womb, likely impregnating her. "I'm not done, he informed her as he prodded her back door with his tip. She tried to relax as she felt him slide into her rectum.

"So damn good," she moaned as Harry bloody Potter sodomized her. This had been a fantasy of hers for years, being fucked by her world's savior. Hell, she'd fantasized about it the moment the Dark Lord's defeat was announced, when the lad was a mere year old! As Harry filled her ass with cum, she felt complete for the first time in her life.

She was then on her knees, with his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he ordered. Septima complied, taking her hero into her mouth and sucking him off. It wasn't long before his tasty cum filled her hungry mouth. She reveled in the taste as she swallowed. "Good girl."

Puck then sat on Septima's face, rubbing her pussy on the witch's mouth. "It's feeding time for you, bitch: eat me," demanded Puck. "It's the least you can do after being fucked by my fiance." Septima, knowing it would be a grievous faux pass to refuse pleasure to a woman after having sex with her man, proceeded to eat the young witch's pussy. "Such a good tongue," moaned Puck as her teacher ate her out. "I'm going to make you our pet, bitch. From now on, instead of your cushy post at Hogwarts, the only thing that you'll be good for is pleasuring your betters. Oh we'll let you keep your job until we graduate, but you'll sleep with us instead of the teacher's quarters, and you will follow us when we graduate. Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," Puck begun incanting, "Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nurak Naxus Pregnatium!" She finished, her hand on Septima's forehead as she channeled the spells into the woman.

"I only recognized the total slave bond spell with the added forte and maxima strength modifiers," said Septima, "what else did you do to me?"

"You'll see, dearest Professor," purred Puck with a smirk on her face. "You will see. That I promise you."

As Vector opened her mouth to retort, Hadrian stopped her by clamping his hand over her mouth. "Don't bother, there's no stopping Puck when she's on a roll," said Hadrian with a resigned look on his face. He let Septima go, as he realized that their sexcapade had taken up their entire free period and that they had to head to Ancient Runes soon.

"You'll love Professor Babbling," purred Puck as they made their way to their next class. "I've wanted to fuck her for years."

As they entered the classroom, Hadrian took a good look at their Professor. She's a hottie! Definitely more slave material.

Hadrian found Ancient Runes to be an easier subject than Arithmancy. Once again, he planned to fuck the teacher, but that seemed to be how this year was turning out. He drew the runes as instructed as he fantasized about what he planned to do to the Professor.

As the rest of the class left, Hadrian and Puck approached the Professor. "What may I do for you?" Once again, Puck whispered something into the teacher's ear that caused her to blush. As the Professor stood up, Harry came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled in her ear, causing her to shudder. He lined his tool up with her snatch and pushed in, causing Bathsheba to moan. He fucked the Professor hard and fast before grunting as he released his load into her womb, potentially impregnating her. He then thrust into her ass, sodomizing his Ancient Runes professor with hard and fast thrusts as she moaned in total pleasure. With a final grunt, he spewed his load deep into her rectum.

Then, she was on her knees with his rock hard cock hanging tantalizingly close to her mouth. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking his rod into her mouth and sucking as if her life depended on it. It wasn't long before he spewed his load into her hungry mouth, watching as she swallowed. Puck then sat on Bathsheba's face, the professor taking this as a nonverbal cue to start eating the young witch out.

"Such a good tongue," Puck moaned as her professor ate her. "You're going to be a wonderful pet." With that, Puck put her hand on the woman's forehead and began incanting. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began. "Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued. "Ventus Nurak Naxus Pregnatium," she finished, channeling the spell into the woman eating her as she came. Again, Hadrian and Puck had spent an entire free period fucking their teacher. As they left to head to Transfiguration, Puck kissed Bathsheba goodbye.

Hadrian and Puck barely made it in time to their Transfiguration Class, taking the only two empty seats left.

As Minerva began to teach, Hadrian thought about the difference between her appearance in the classroom and her younger appearance at the order meeting they spied on. The younger Minerva was one that he would gladly fuck. A glamour, he realized.

Once again, as the rest of the class left, Puck and Hadrian stayed behind. "What can I help you with?"

"First, you can drop the glamour, Minerva dear," said Hadrian to the surprise of his Professor. Despite her shock, Minerva complied, revealing her stunning true appearance. Puck then whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush. As Minerva stood up, Hadrian came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," he growled in her ear, causing the Transfiguration mistress to shiver. As he slid into her cunt, she moaned. He proceeded to fuck her with hard and fast thrusts, eliciting moans and screams from his Professor. With a grunt, he released his load into her waiting womb, potentially impregnating her, before pulling out and plunging into her asshole. As he sodomized his favorite professor, Harry was in heaven. He sawed in and out of her rectum with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, she was on her knees with his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking her favorite student into her mouth, sucking him off with skill. Before long, he came into her hungry mouth and watched with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then sat on her favorite Professor's face. "Eat me," she demanded. The professor complied. Hermione moaned as her favorite Professor ate her out. "Such a good tongue, you will make a marvelous pet, Professor." With that, she placed her palm on Minerva's forehead and began the incantation. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began, "Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nurak Naxus Pregnatium," she finished, releasing the magic into her favorite professor.

"Did my best muggleborn student, who is a staunch advocate for House Elf rights, just enslave me?" Asked Minerva.

"Yes she did," replied Hadrian with a grin on his face. "You will sit with us at dinner and then return with us to the Common Room, as will Septima and Bathsheba. Pomona, Aurora, and Poppy will get it tomorrow."

Hadrian lied in bed with Ronnie, Puck, Minerva, Septima, and Bathsheba surrounding him. They'd had to expand the bed, and thus the room, using magic. As Hadrian's harem expanded, so would his bed. The room could only expand so much, so eventually they'd have to remove the other beds from the room. The spare dormitory would come in handy then.

The next day, Hadrian and Puck had Herbology in the morning. Hadrian spent the class daydreaming about what he planned to do to the professor. As the rest of the class left, Hadrian and Puck approached Pomona's desk. "What can I do for you?" As she had done three times the day before, Puck whispered something in the professor's ear that caused her to blush madly. As Pomona stood up, Hadrian came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled in her ear, causing the professor to shiver. As he entered her, the professor moaned. Hadrian fucked the Herbology mistress with hard and fast thrusts, eliciting moans and screams from the woman. With a grunt, he flooded her womb with his cum. Pulling out, he prodded her back door with his tip, causing the woman to whimper. She screamed as he shoved his rod deep into her rectum. He sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts, her screams of pleasure music to his ears. With a grunt, he came into her rear hole.

Then, she was down on her knees with his cock tantalizingly close to her mouth. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking her second favorite student's cock into her mouth and sucking him off. It wasn't long before he flooded her hungry mouth with cum, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then sat on the professor's face. "Eat me," she demanded. The professor complied, eating the young witch with gusto. "Such a good tongue. You will be a marvelous pet, Pomona." With that, Puck placed her palm on Pomona's forehead and begun incanting. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began, "Hexus Branium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nurak Naxus Pregnatium," she finished, channeling the magic into her professor.

"Yes the muggleborn witch who is crazy about House Elf rights just enslaved you," said Hadrian as he saw Pomona open her mouth. She closed her mouth, and gazed off into space dreamily as her master and mistress left.

Hadrian and Puck decided to skip History of Magic and instead visited the Hospital Wing to snag Poppy. "What do you two want?" Asked the healer.

"Nothing much, dear Poppy," said Harry as he came up behind her and cupped her breasts. "Just to fuck you," he stated before thrusting into the healer's tight pussy. "So damn tight!" He groaned as he fucked the healer. "I should have fucked you years ago." He grunted as he spewed his load into the healer's womb. Pulling out, he prodded her back door with his tip, causing the healer to whimper.

"Please be gentle," the healer pleaded as she braced herself for what was to come. She screamed in pain and pleasure as Hadrian pushed himself into her snug rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He grunted as he came into her rectum.

Then, she was on her knees with his cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, pleasuring the Boy-Who-Lived with her mouth as she sucked him off. It wasn't long before he spewed his load into the healer's hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then straddled her face. "Eat me," she demanded. The healer complied, eating out the young witch with gusto. Puck tasted wonderful to the healer, and she wanted to drink the girls vaginal juices for as long as she lived. "Such a wonderful tongue," said Puck. "You'll be a marvelous pet, Poppy." With that, she pressed her palm to the healer's forehead and began the incantation. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began, "Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nutak Naxus Pregnatium," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into the healer as she came.

"Dear Merlin," panted Poppy. "That was something else. Those spells were exhilarating as they coursed thru me."

"Farewell Poppy," said Hadrian, "we're going to pay a visit to Irma next period. An intimate visit."

"I can't say I feel sorry for Irma," muttered Poppy as the duo walked off.

Hadrian and Puck quietly entered the library and approached the librarian. "What can I do for you?" Once again, Hermione leaned in and whispered something in the librarian's ear that made her blush. As Irma stood up, Harry came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Irma," he growled in her ear, causing the woman to shiver. She moaned as he speared into her pussy, fucking her with hard and fast thrusts. She was in heaven as the Chosen One gave her pussy the pounding of its life. He grunted as he released his load into her womb, potentially impregnating the librarian. "I hope I got you pregnant, dear Irma." He said this with such fervor that Irma couldn't help but hope so too. He then pulled out and prodded her asshole with his tip.

"Please be gentle," the librarian pleaded as she braced herself for what was to come. She screamed in pain and pleasure as he shoved his tool into her waiting rectum. She didn't want the moment to end as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he released his load into her waiting rectum.

Then, she was on her knees as his cock hung tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his tool with her talented tongue. It wasn't long before he spewed his load into her hungry mouth and watched with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then straddled the librarian's face. "Eat me," she demanded. The librarian complied, eating the young witch's pussy with gusto. The young lion's cunt tasted divine to Irma, and she wanted to taste Puck's divine vaginal juices for the rest of her natural life. "Such a good tongue," said Puck. "You'll be a marvelous pet, Irma." She then pressed her palm to the librarian's forehead and began the incantation. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began, "Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nurak Naxus Pregnatium," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into the librarian as she came.

"That was wonderful," said Irma, her head still spinning from being fucked by the two students before her. She had loved every minute of it. She waved as her new master and mistress left the library to head to Astronomy. "The second to last female staff member of Hogwarts that I have yet to claim," said Hadrian to Puck as they walked.

"True, but claim her you shall," said Puck, shivering at the thought. Once they had Aurora, that only left Sybil. They'd have to skip supper to do it, but they would claim the divination Professor last.

As the Astronomy lesson progressed, Hadrian daydreamed about what he would do to Aurora. Once the rest of the class left, Hadrian and Puck approached the professor.

Aurora watched with anticipation as two students approached her desk. Word had spread amongst the staff of what the duo was up to. Her robes were soaked with anticipation by the time the duo reached her desk. "What can I do for you today?" She asked, playing dumb.

Puck leaned in and whispered, "Hadrian's going to fuck you in every hole and then you're going to eat me out before I bind you as a slave to house Peverell for the rest of your life." Aurora blushed madly as her imagination went wild. As she stood up, Hadrian came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," he growled in her ear, causing her to shiver with anticipation. She moaned as he pushed into her velvet walls, fucking her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he painted her walls with his cum, potentially impregnating her. "You can bet that I'll get you pregnant. The last spell that Hermione casts when she enslaves my bitches ensures that the slave is pregnant." Aurora nodded, not surprised at that. He then prodded her asshole with the tip of his cock.

"Please be gentle," the astronomy teacher pleaded as she braced herself for what was to come. She screamed with pain and pleasure as Harry speared himself into her rectum. She was in heaven as the Chosen One sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. The elven mage grunted as he released his load into her bowels.

Then, Aurora was on her knees with Harry's cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, pleasuring the chosen one as she sucked him off, working his tool with her talented tongue. It wasn't too long before he spewed his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then straddled her professor's face. "Eat me," she demanded. Aurora complied as she ate the young witch out with gusto. The young witch's cunt tasted divine to the astronomy teacher, and she wanted to drink Puck's divine vaginal juices for the rest of her natural life. "Such a good tongue," Puck said, "you'll make a marvelous pet, professor." With that, she pressed her palm to Aurora's forehead, and began the incantation. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began, "Hexux Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nurak Naxus Pregnatium," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into Aurora as she came.

"See you later, Professor," said Hadrian, as he and Puck left to go find a certain Seer.

As they entered the perfume filled room a voice said, "I knew you would come."

"Do you know what we're about to do to you?" Asked Hadrian.

"My inner-eye was unable to determine that much," the Seer admitted.

Hermione, with a grin, walked up to the professor and whispered in her ear, causing the professor to blush. As Sybil stood up, Hadrian came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," growled Hadrian, causing the Seer to shiver in anticipation. She moaned in pleasure as he speared into her snatch, fucking her with hard and fast thrusts. He grunted as he released his load into her waiting womb. He then prodded her asshole with the tip of his cock.

"Please be gentle," the seer pleaded as her inner eye went haywire as she tried to determine whether or not she would find sodomy enjoyable. She screamed in pain and pleasure as Harry skewered her with his dick, driving into her asshole until his balls smacked her cunt. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he released his load into her rectum.

Then, she was on her knees and his cock hung tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. The Seer complied, taking the Chosen One into her mouth and pleasuring him as she sucked him off, working his cock with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he spewed his load into her hungry mouth and watched with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then straddled the seer's face. "Eat me," she demanded. The seer complied, eating out the younger witch with gusto. The young witch's pussy tasted divine to the seer, and she wanted to drink the girl's heavenly elixir for the rest of her natural life. "Such a good tongue," said Puck. "You will make a marvelous pet, Sybil." With that, she pressed her palm to the seer's forehead and began the incantation. "Servus Totalum Forte Maxima," she began, "Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo," she continued, "Ventus Nurak Nexus Pregnatium," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into the seer as she came.

"See you later, Sybil," said Hadrian, as he and Puck left the perfume-filled classroom to head to the Common Room.

Hadrian sighed with contentment as he fell asleep surrounded by his bookish fiance and their harem of Hogwarts staff members. He would get the male ones next, including the old coot, using a gender changing potion, and in the old man's case a de-aging potion. His school-life was as perfect as could be.

[GENERAL NOTES] I am not going for complete scenes in this story so much as a coherent storyline. So when a certain scene threatens to make me lose track of the main plot line, I will not hesitate to cut it short.

In this story, the Brainy Trio is to be Harry's wives and all of his other sexual partners will be enslaved by whichever of them is with him.

Whoever can figure out what the extra two spells that don't involve enslavement do regarding the slave, will get a virtual cookie. I think I revealed the last one, so it will prove you're paying attention.

[1] Imagine something like using google to answer questions that you're supposed to search the textbook for. We've all done it, but it is doubtful that our teachers would have approved. In Hermione's case, she likely pulled detail from library books that she thought explained the topic better. That was what people did before the internet.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a complaint about my plans for Dumbledore, so Hadrian will have to find another way to get revenge on the old fool. I can't be loosing readers, now can I?**

 **That the new plan involves necromancy and a close family member of Dumbledore's that tragically died in a fight between the man and Grindewald. I'm sure you can guess from that description, but the girl that I plan to have Hadrian resurrect and fuck, and that I plan to have Puck enslave is none other than… well, you figure it out!**

 **Now for something I generally forget to do…**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights whatsoever to the Harry Potter name and franchise, and thus would appreciate not being sued.**

 **The order of male staff members for Hadrian to genderbend and fuck, and Puck to enslave, in this chapter is:**

 **1\. Filius Flitwick ~ Filia Flitwick**

 **2\. Severus Snape ~ Savannah Snape**

 **The order of female and male students that Hadrian and Puck plan to claim this chapter or the next is:**

 **1\. Neville Longbottom ~ Nellie Longbottom (One of my favorite characters in the series)**

 **2\. Su Li (hot Asian chick ftw)**

 **3\. Dean Thomas ~ Danielle Thomas**

 **4\. Seamus Finnegan ~ Shawnee Finnegan**

 **5\. Cho Chang (my forth or fifth favorite character in the series. She's the first girl that I ever shipped with Harry)**

 **6\. Sally Anne Perks and Lisa Turpin (the poor generally ignored female characters in the HP franchise, even minor characters deserve love and access to Harry's cock)**

 **7\. Draco and Emily (you should have seen _that_ one coming, with access to gender-changing potions, Harry is going to fuck and Puck enslave every student in Hogwarts right under the Headmaster's nose.**

 **The order of female and male students to be claimed by Hadrian and Padma in this chapter or a later one is:**

 **1\. Parvati Patil (Indian twins, yum)**

 **2\. Luna Lovegood (my second or third favorite character in the entire series)**

 **3\. Ginny Weasley (Tied with Hermione/Puck as my favorite character in the entire series)**

 **4\. Fred and George ~ Frankie and Georgia (hot, genderbent twins ftw)**

 **5\. Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson**

 **6\. Millicent Bulstrode (many fans call the poor girl ugly, such bullies!:(**

 **7\. Susan Bones**

 **The order of female and male students to be claimed by Hadrian and Daphne in this chapter or a later one is:**

 **1\. Astoria Greengrass (blonde sisters, yum)**

 **2\. Hannah Abbott**

 **3\. Penelope Clearwater**

 **4\. Lavender Brown**

 **5\. Morag MacDougal**

 **6\. Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle ~ Vinnie Crabbe and Gin Goyle**

 **7\. Lilian Moon**

 **The order of female and male students to be claimed by Hadrian and Padma in this chapter is:**

 **1\. Fay Dunbar and Sophie Roper(another poor ignored character)**

 **2\. Michael Corner ~ Michelle Corner**

 **3\. Stephen Cornfoot ~ Stevie Cornfoot**

 **4\. Megan Jones and Sally Smith**

 **5\. Leanne Malone**

 **6\. Olliver Rivers ~ Olive Rivers**

 **7\. Justin Finch-Fletchey ~ Justine Finch-Fletchy**

 **That list was primarily for my benefit, just so you know. Organization and all.**

 **Now to the story:**

 **Of Elves, Royal Mages and Elven Royal Mages**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Expanding the Hogwarts Harem**

Charms was Puck's favorite class, and Hadrian had to admit that it was one of the few useful courses provided in this godforsaken medieval castle. Hadrian would, after inducting every Hogwarts student into his harem, take everyone and transfer to Beauxbatons, after which he would burn down the old castle with Fiendfyre with the old coot inside, after rescuing useful relics and tomes.

"Today we will be learning about Dark Charms, also known as jinxes, hexes, and curses. By the time the year is over, you will learn more about dueling than you ever learned in your godforsaken defense class. Severus, your defense instructor, personally asked me to teach this to both of my sixth year classes," said the diminutive professor. "Now, can someone tell me what the darkest and most illegal dark charms in existence are."

Not surprisingly, Puck was the one to answer. "Sir, those would be the three unforgivable curses, which are not considered charms by most due to the negativity associated with casting them. They are the Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra," the last was an incantation, and with a flash of green light, Puck blasted her desk to smithereens.

"Very good description and example, Miss Dagworth, although I'd prefer you refrain from destroying much more of my classroom with a curse that is meant for taking lives," said Flitwick excitedly. "Twenty points to Gryffindor!" The professor then turned to the class. "Today, we will be learning a basic curse that is considered dark by the ministry, but not by the Charms Masters Association, which is the only entity that can control what I may or may not teach in this class. Even they have known me to break their rules on occasion when I feel it is warranted. Thus, we will be learning jinxes, hexes, and curses this year that even they don't approve of." The professor then wrote something on the white board.

"The cutting curse can be used for cutting anything. You can sever the necks of your enemies with the same ease that you can slice a loaf of bread," said the Professor. "A useful variation of this curse was developed by my colleague, Professor Snape. You will be learning both versions, and then you will write a eighteen inch essay explaining the difference between the two spells. Now, draw your wands or outstretch your hands if your doing it wandlessly as I transfigure your desks into suitable targets."

Flitwick walked thru the classroom and transfigured every desk into a suitable practice dummy. "Now aim at the neck of the dummy and incant, _Diffindo!_ " The students immediately got to work on perfecting the curse. Most tried severing an arm or a leg, or sometimes both, before they were confident enough to go for the neck. "Well done, Mr. Peverell, Miss Dagworth, perfect," the professor said as the two were some of the few that felt confident enough to go for the neck on the first try, and severed their dummy's neck perfectly, the heads dropping to the floor with an audible _thunk!_

Once the class was over, and the other students left, the two elves approached the Professor's desk. "You two did well today," Flitwick complimented them. "What may I do for you?"

"First, drink this potion," said Puck, handing a vial with a deep violet liquid inside. The professor downed the potion, trusting his students not to try to harm him. The transformation was instantaneous. One moment Filius was a little man, and the next she was a little woman. The now female Charms Mistress cupped her new breasts experimentally, admiring the size and shape of the two mounds.

"Any particular reason you decided to turn me into a woman? Asked the professor in an amused voice. Puck whispered something in the tiny Professor's ear that caused the tiny woman to blush. As Filia stood up, Hadrian came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," growled Hadrian in the tiny woman's ears, causing her to whimper as she felt him stimulate her breasts. With a grunt, he shoved his massive tool into her tiny pussy, making the professor moan as she was stretched impossibly wide as the teen mage fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. The professor's moans were music to the young elf as he fucked his charms teacher. He grunted once more as he came into her tight pussy. He pulled out and prodded her puckered rear hole with the tip of his cock."

"Please be gentle," whimpered the quarter-goblin as she braced herself for what was to come. She didn't have long to wait, and screamed in pain and pleasure as the young elf impaled her ass on his thick rod. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt.

Then, the Charms Mistress was on her knees, Hadrian's cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he ordered. She complied, taking the young elf into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his equipment with her talented tongue. It wasn't long before he released his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed.

Puck then straddled her charms teacher's face. "Eat me," she demanded, and moaned as the Charms Mistress proceeded to eat the young elf out with gusto. "Such a good tongue. You'll be a marvelous pet, Filia." With that, she pressed her palm to the professor's forehead before she began the incantation. " **Servus Totalum Forte Maxima** ," she began, " **Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo** ," she continued, " **Ventus Nurak Nexus Pregnatium** ," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into the tiny woman as she came.

Defense with Severus was different that the class had been the previous years. He started out with a speech that made the students shake in their boots.

"Now I have been informed by Professor Flitwick, who has mysteriously turned into a woman, that you have all mastered both variations of the cutting curse," said Severus. "In this class, you will be attempting to perform those spells silently. If you accomplish that, you will attempt the spells wandlessly. Know this, though. I have spoken to Mr. Potter. He will not allow anyone to stand with him against the Dark Lord if they are reliant on their wands to cast spells. Think about that as you train." The Professor then separated them into groups, where one would cast the spell silently and the other would defend silently.

At the end of class, when the other students left, Hadrian and Puck approached their spy. "What can I do for my spy-masters today?"

"First, you can take this potion," said Puck, handing him a vial that contained violet-colored liquid.

"I see, so that's what happened to dear Flitwick," mused Severus as he eyed the vial carefully. "Why would you want to turn me into a woman?" Puck then whispered something in the professor's ear that made the man blush and sigh before downing the potion. The transformation was instantaneous. Where before sat the male Potions Master, now sat a very female Potions Mistress. The Professor stood, and Hadrian came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck you hard," growled Hadrian, causing Savannah to shiver in anticipation. With a grunt, he speared into her moist cunt, groaning as her velvet walls squeezed him. He fucked her with hard and fast thrusts, turning the Potions Mistress into a moaning wreck beneath him. He grunted as he released his load into her waiting womb. He then pulled out and prodded her back door with the tip of his cock.

"Please be gentle," whimpered the defense teacher as she braced herself for what was to come. She didn't have long to wait before he impaled her ass on his rod. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he released himself into her tight rectum.

Then, she was on her knees before him as his cock hung tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his rod with her talented tongue. It wasn't long before he came into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his load.

Puck then straddled her professor's face. "Eat me," she demanded, moaning in pleasure as Savannah proceeded to eat the young elf out. "This bitch has such a good tongue," she moaned. "You'll be a marvelous pet, Savannah." With that, she pressed her palm to the Potion Mistress' forehead and began the incantation. " **Servus Totalum Forte Maxima** ," she began, " **Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo** ," she continued, " **Ventus Nurak Nexus Pregnatium** ," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into Savannah as she came.

Puck, Daphne, and Padma were talking at the lunch table. "Let me get this straight, you've enslaved every female professor, even two that were formerly male?" asked Padma.

"Indeed," replied Harry. "That just leaves Hagrid and Filch and the entire Hogwarts staff will be mine. I'm not so sure what to think about Filch, though."

"I guess it'll be up to the reviewers," sighed Hermione. "You were planning to take Dumbles, but after the author had a chat with a certain reviewer, you decided against it."

"True," Harry admitted. "The author didn't want to loose a reader, so he asked me to reconsider. Now, I plan to resurrect his beloved sister and take her. I'll parade her in front of Dumbles to get revenge."

The three female mages grinned excitedly. "We have a free period after lunch. What do you say we set up a little necromantic ritual circle in an abandoned classroom? We'll also need a summoning circle, to summon the girl's corpse. Zombie or Lich?" asked Padma.

"Liches are considered dark, zombies are just considered to be in poor taste," said Puck. "I vote Lich."

"Having a beautiful Lich in the harem would be amazing, but we are not making her a slave," said Daphne insistently. "She will be your fifth wife-to-be, counting us and Ronnie."

"Agreed," said Padma. "This will drive the old coot up the wall. Either that, or he'll be so glad to see his sister again that he won't care that his favorite pawn is screwing her brains out on a daily basis."

"I think the classroom across from Charms will do nicely," said Hadrian, "also, when we leave for Beauxbatons, should I burn down the castle or claim it as the rightful heir to the founders?"

"Claim it," said Puck, "you'd make a fortune using this place as a museum for both magicals and non-magicals. You'll have to remove the obvious enchantments from the castle, but the enchantment on the ceiling in the great hall can easily be explained away with technology, the moving staircases could as well. In fact, there aren't any enchantments in this castle that I can think of that can't be duplicated with sufficiently advanced technology."

"Agreed," said Hadrian. "So we all agree to meet in the room across the corridor from Flitwick's classroom?" The three female mages nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll resurrect and claim Dumbfuck's dearly departed sister and parade her in front of him. Whether or not he'll care, considering that I'm going to return his sister to life, remains to be seen."

The quartet was in silence as they entered the abandoned classroom from the second floor corridor. Puck immediately began to draw the main circle in blood after pricking her finger. Padma and Daphne pricked their own fingers to thicken the circle until a well-defined perfect circle adorned the floor. At four points on the circle, one on the top, one on the bottom, one on the far left, and one on the far right, the girls drew a cross. Puck withdrew her ritual marker and began drawing a larger circle that just barely touched the crosses. Hadrian withdrew his own ritual marker and began filling in the inner circle with array after array of complex runes. Professor Babbling would be proud of his attention to detail.

Once the circle and its inscribed runes were complete, Harry began chanting in Latin. "Foribus mortis, Arianae Dumbledore nominant. Vocavi corpus de sepulcro. Dumbledore Ariana tu ante tempus, ita ad vivum nunc præcipio tibi. Veni ad me, et facta est unio ad alterum, quod ita agere ut fratrem tuum curiosi stultus est penitus desperare. Dumbledore Ariana, praecipio tibi in nomine Iesu, veni foras! Eia nunc est in te, magi!"

First, the corpse of Ariana Dumbledore was transported from the grave to the circle. Then, her body glowed as her soul re-entered her mortal shell. With a sharp breath, Ariana Dumbledore lived once more.

"Welcome back to the living, Ariana Dumbledore," said Hadrian as his eyes devoured the exquisite form of the newly-made Lich.

"Why have you summoned me from the great beyond, Lord Peverell?" asked the girl. The question was expected, more or less.

"To make you my lover," replied Hadrian, cupping the young witch's breasts, causing her to moan.

"People don't raise the dead just to gain a lover," Ariana said, struggling to retain coherent thought as the raven-haired elf pleasured her. "There must be another reason."

"There is, but it is nothing you need to concern yourself with," said Harry as he speared himself into the girl's depths. The girl moaned in pleasure as the woodland elf fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he released his load into her waiting depths. Ariana then pulled away and flipped herself over.

"Be a dear and sodomize me, lover," said Ariana, wagging her ass at him like a dog would wag their tail. The sight enticed him, and he proceeded to slide into her rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. The elf grunted and came, filling her ass with his load.

Ariana was then on her knees, with Harry's cock hanging tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking the young elf into her mouth and sucking him off, while working his rod with her talented tongue. It wasn't long before he released his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his load.

Puck then straddled the undead witch's face. "Eat me," she demanded. Ariana complied, and Puck moaned as the young teen ate her out. "Such a good tongue. You'd make a fine pet, dear, but I'll just have to be happy with you as my sister wife." Hermione screamed as she came.

Hadrian and Puck sat on the couch in the common room with Ariana smooshed between them. Their final period of the day was also free, and they spent it here. Ariana and Puck talked, getting to know each other.

"Wow, you're muggleborn, just like my mum," said Ariana. "My father was branded as a muggle hunter and thrown in Azkaban just because he gave those muggles that hurt me what they deserved. My mother died when I was young, and Albus took care of me. I know how you feel about him after everything he's done, but trust me when I say that my brother was a good man. Something changed him, maybe the senility of being god knows how old caught up with him? I want my brother back. Please, do everything you can to help him find his old self again! I love him more than anything." Hadrian and Puck promised that they would try.

"Maybe it was your death that changed him, Ariana," hypothesized Puck. "Since we resurrected you, that shouldn't be a problem anymore." Hadrian nodded in agreement while Ariana stared off into space thoughtfully.

"Whatever the case, my brother is a good man. Somewhere within that old shell of my brother is his pure heart that loved me so," said Ariana passionately.

With that in mind, Harry withdrew some parchment and a fountain pen from his bag.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _It is prudent that we meet at the earliest opportunity. There is someone who is dying to see you. To get to the point, Puck and I resurrected your sister as a Lich and she is looking forward to being reunited with her older brother. Jeez, I can already see the disappointed look in your eyes. I purposefully chose the darker option, with Zombies not being dark but frowned upon, so that I could illustrate that dark doesn't necessarily mean evil._

 _Ariana sends her love. She really wants to see the good man that her brother once was before he became a manipulative SOB. It is up to you if you think you can give her what she wants._

 _With all due regards,_

 _Hadrian Charles Peverell_

 _Lord Potter Black Peverell_

 _Harry,_

 _I appreciated that you let me know of this. I miss my sister dearly. Please come to my office at the earliest opportunity. The password is Lemon Drop._

 _Faithfully your headmaster,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and Lord of House Dumbledore_

Hadrian and Ariana walked down the corridors as they made their way to her brother's office.

"I'm so nervous. What if he isn't happy to see me? What if he moved on and my resurrection only causes him further pain? Should I tell him that it was his curse that killed me?" asked Ariana as she pulled her hair in frustration.

: "Of course he'll be happy to see you, he loves you," said Hadrian. "I don't think anyone can truly move on from losing their loved ones. I know I haven't. And yes, I think you should be honest with your brother and tell him that you forgive him for killing you."

They came to a stop at the Gargoyle. "Lemon drop," the gargoyle stepped aside, allowing the pair to pass.

"Enter, Harry," said Dumbledore. Hadrian and Ariana entered the room, to find the headmaster sitting behind his desk. "Ariana," Albus breathed. "You're alive!" The aged headmaster had never been quicker on his feet than when he rushed around his desk to get to his sister and hug her for all he was worth. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Albus," said Ariana. "I haven't seen you since you threw the very curse that took my life." Albus looked as though he had been visibly slapped.

"I'm so sorry, princess," wept Albus as he tightened his hug around his sister, trying to process the fact that he was the one responsible for her untimely demise. "You should hate me, by all rights." Ariana giggled.

"Silly Albus, I could never hate you," giggled Ariana. "I love you. I'm not even angry at you. It was a fight between friends and I was the defenseless little girl caught in the crossfire. I'm pretty sure Aberforth saw your curse hit me, though."

"So that's why he's so bitter towards me after all these years," mused Albus. "We must floo to the Hogs Head at once.

As the trio entered the Hogs Head Inn from the fireplace, Ariana noticed her brother. "Aberforth."

"Holy Merlin," breathed the younger brother of the great Albus Dumbledore. "Ariana, you're alive, and you haven't changed a bit!" The younger of the Dumbledore brothers rushed to hug his sister. "I've missed you ever since my bastard of an older brother took you from me, dear sister." He then turned to Albus. "I guess I have you to thank for returning my sister to me?" The older Dumbledore shook his head with a grin.

"I wish I could say I was that brave. I've never been brave enough to mess with Death. Death doesn't like those who take what is his," said Albus. "It was young Hadrian who performed the ritual to resurrect our dear sister as a lich."

"A Merlin-damned lich?" asked Aberforth incredulously. "I wouldn't imagine the boy doing something so dark. A zombie is not dark, just frowned upon, so turning her into a zombie would harbor no trouble from the ministry."

Hadrian snorted. "Do you really think that dear Rufus is going to do anything to me? He needs me!"

"True enough," Aberforth allowed. "I'm just so glad that she's alive. What can we do to repay you?"

"Oh, Ariana has already give me reward enough," said Harry with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What did you give him, sister?" asked Aberforth.

"My virtue and my hand in marriage," replied Ariana, making her brothers go slack-jawed. She giggled and snapped her fingers in front of their faces to snap them out of it.

"You… you did _that_ with him?" asked Aberforth hesitantly. Ariana nodded.

"I'd guessed as much," admitted Albus. "Hadrian is quite the ladies man, and our dear sister is a fine lass if I ever saw one." Hadrian smirked and kissed Ariana on the lips, and the two opened their mouths as their tongues waged war. Ariana dominated the match, and by the time they pulled away, both were without breath.

"i cannot help but want to do naughty things to her every time I look at her or think about her," admitted Hadrian. "She is just so damn perfect."

"Aren't you quite the charmer, Mr. Peverell," teased Ariana, pecking him on the lips.

"I think we'll need a room if this goes any further," said Hadrian, who looked at Aberforth. The man handed him a key. The two headed up to their room as Albus caught up with his brother.

"How have you been?" asked Albus.

"I've been well, but now that Ariana's back I think I'll be even better," replied Aberforth.

"It was a surprise when she told me that it was my curse that killed her," said Albus. "I'm surprised she didn't hold a grudge. Severus would."

"If you gauge all of your personal relationships with the standard of your relationship with _that_ man, you'll often expect far worse than you get," Aberforth pointed out.

"True, which is why I do it," replied Albus, "having your relationships go better than expected is always gratifying."

"Do you think Hadrian and our sister are going at it as we speak?" asked Aberforth.

"I would be surprised if they were not," replied Albus. "They did seem like they were about ready to ravish each other."

"Isn't it amazing that our sister finally gets the chance that was stolen from her to live a full life and find love," said Aberforth.

"It is," agreed Albus. "I envy her. I have yet to find love at my old age."

"Perhaps if you weren't always taking on so many responsibilities, you would find some," said Aberforth. "I want a Niece or Nephew to spoil before I die, Albus."

"I do as well," said Albus. "Perhaps Madam Rosmerta is looking for some company?"

"I did always like Rosie," admitted Aberforth. "Perhaps I'll ask her out."

"Rubbish," said Albus, "just head on over to the Three Broomsticks and fuck her."

"I just might do that, Albus," said Aberforth.

The first DA meeting of the year was called to order.

"Chang?"

"Here."

"Edgecombe?"

"Here."

"Longbottom?"

"Here."

"Bones?"

"Here."

Abbott?"

"Here."

"Parkinson?"

"Here."

"Lovegood?"

"Here."

"Thomas?"

"Here."

"Finnegan?"

"Here."

"Vance?"

"Here."

"Goldstein?"

"Here."

` "Davis?"

"Here."

"Bulstrode?"

"Here."

"Bell?"

"Here."

"Weasley?"

"Here," Ginevra, Ronnie, and the twins chorused.

"Smith?"

"Here."

"Malfoy?"

"Here."

"Patil?"

"Here," the twins chorused.

"Finch-Fletchey?"

"Here."

"Hopkins?"

"Here."

"Brockelhurst?"

"Here."

"Turpin?"

"Here."

"Perks?"

"Here."

"Moon?"

"Here."

"Good, now let us begin."

Hadrian paired his students off to practice silent and wandless casting, but first he had them drop their wands into a fire before shooing them out of the room and casting Fiendfyre to destroy the pile of wands.

Hadrian, Puck, Padma, and Daphne walked around the room, helping those that needed it. First, they practiced the cutting curse. Next, they practiced the explosion hex. The meeting went on like this for hours as the group practiced and mastered a vast list of spells both silently and wandlessly. By the time it was time to leave, everyone was worn out, and some sported various small injuries. The Hospital Wing would be packed.

"I love you, Hadrian," moaned Ariana as he ravished her in his bed as the others looked on.

"I love you too, Ariana," replied Hadrian. "I think I'm going to have to come up with another way to torment your brother. He doesn't seem all that bothered by our relationship."

"How about you crash one of his precious Order meetings and arrest all of the members in the name of the Queen?" Ariana asked.

"It's tempting," replied Hadrian as he continued to pleasure his lover. Her moans were music to his ears. "But the Queen would have to order the arrest."

"How about you transfigure him into a goat and send him to his brother?" asked Ariana.

"Now that's an idea," said Hadrian. "But unfortunately this school needs its headmaster."

"How about you send him a magical package that when he opens it, out will come Minerva, naked and gift wrapped with a little bow on her head?" Ariana suggested. "Albus is gay, he'd have no fucking idea what to do. It would be hilarious!"

"I think we've found our winner," said Harry. "Excuse me while I go find Minnie."

Hadrian told Minerva what he planned to do, and the Transfiguration Mistress found it hysterical. "He'll be so damn mortified. That's so much better than your disturbing plan to turn Albus into a young woman and have your way with her."

"You can say that again," said Hadrian. "Albus wouldn't make an appealing woman, even a younger woman." Hadrian then proceeded to place a bow on Minnie's head and kiss her on the lips before casting a spell on her to make her fit into the box. Then, she stepped into the small box and he closed the lid. "I love magic," he said. He then attached the package to Hedwig and sent her off. Whistling a tune, he left Minnie's office and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. It was high time to pay a visit to his Slytherin fiance.

When he entered the Slytherin girl's dormitory, he came upon the arousing site of Daphne and her sister Astoria in a 69. "I'm not interupting anything, am I love?" he asked.

"Not at all, Hadrian," purred Daphne. "You're just in time to make my cute little sister a woman." Astoria protested as Daphne got up and drug her over to Harry. "Fuck my little sister's cute pussy, love," demanded Daphne. "Make her your bitch."

Hadrian positioned himself behind Astoria and speared into her sinfully tight young pussy. She moaned as he fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. He grunted as he released his load into her waiting womb. He then prodded her back door, prompting a whimper from the blonde girl. He pushed into her tight asshole, making her moan as he took her second virginity. The girl was in heaven as Hadrian pounded her ass with hard and fast thrusts. He grunted as he released his load into her asshole.

Then, she was on her knees before him. His cock hung tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. She complied, taking the Chosen One into her mouth, sucking him off as she worked his cock with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he released his load into her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his load.

Daphne then straddled her sister's face. "Eat me," she demanded. She moaned as her little sister ate her out. "You've always had the best fucking tongue, sister," she said. "You will be a marvelous pet for my soon-to-be husband." With that, she pressed her palm to her sister's forehead before beginning the incantation. " **Servus Secus Totalum Maxima** ," she began, " **Ventus Mephram Luxim Pregnatio** ," she continued, " **Hexus Brainium Correctus Maldrum Nexus Luthar Venus** ," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into her sister as she came.

Hadrian was on cloud nine as he exited the Slytherin Common Room, getting a wave from Pansy as he left. He then made his way to Ravenclaw tower, feeling the need to visit his third fiance as well.

What he found when he entered the Ravenclaw girls dorm made him hard in an instant. On Padma's bed, Padma and her sister Parvati were in a flurry of frantic tribadism (scissoring). "Mind if I join in?" asked Hadrian.

"Of course, my dear fiance," said Padma as she pulled away from her sister, causing her dopple-ganger to pout. "Now give my sister a good fucking."

"Will do," replied Hadrian as he positioned himself behind Parvati and pushed into her depths causing his fiance's twin to moan.

"Fuck, Harry, your cock is fucking godlike," cursed Parvati, "fucking wreck me!" The indian witch moaned as he fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, Hadrian released his load into her depths. Pulling out, he prodded her asshole with his tip.

"Please be gentle," whimpered Parvati as she braced herself for what was to come, and screamed in both pain and pleasure as he speared himself into her rectum. She was in heaven as he sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. With a grunt, he came, filling her ass with his cream.

Then she was on her knees before him, his cock just four tantalizing inches from her mouth. "Suck," he ordered. She complied, taking him into her mouth and sucking him off as she worked his length with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he came, and watched with satisfaction as she swallowed his load. "Good girl." She beamed at his praise.

Padma then straddled her twin's face. "Eat me," she demanded. Her twin complied, and Padma moaned as her twin ate her out with gusto. "Such a fucking good tongue. You'll be a marvelous pet for my future husband." With that she pressed her palm to her twin's forehead and began the incantation. " **Servus Secus Totalum Maxima** ," she began, " **Hexus Branium Luxor Correctus Completio Magus** ," she continued, " **Venus Amor Ventus Nexus Pragnatio** ," she finished, channeling the magic of the spells into her sister as she came.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk as he thought about his recently resurrected sister. Seeing her again brought him both guilt and closure. Guilt, that he had been the one to cast the spell to kill his sister. Closure in the fact that his sister found love. He wouldn't begrudge Harry for winning his beloved sister's heart, although he was jealous that she now had someone else in her life that meant more to her than him. He wouldn't go so far as to say he killed his sister. The ultimate blame for her untimely death lay soley on the shoulders of his former friend and lover, Gellert fucking Grindewald. He sometimes considered stopping by Nurmengard to torment his old friend and lover, but then decided against it. He would, without a doubt, do things that no leader of the light should ever even contemplate doing. Still, the temptation was always there. He studied the wand in his hand, the Elder Wand. He had decided a long time ago that he would challenge Harry to a duel so that the boy could claim the wand and become the next leader of the light. He would also give Harry the stone, which along with the wand and cloak would make Harry the master of death. He knew that Harry had the heart to truly deserve that title.

Albus decided that his duel with Harry, or Hadrian as he was now called, would be tonight. He began to pen a letter to his star pupil.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like you to meet me in the Transfiguration Courtyard at nine o clock sharp this evening. There, I wish to duel you to determine whether or not you have the skills necessary to ensure that Voldemort gets defeated. I would prefer that he be imprisoned for his crimes, but I can't honestly say that I would shed a tear over his death._

 _This duel also has more far reaching consequences. In my posession is the most powerful wand in existence, the Elder Wand. I also posess a stone with the power to bring back spirits of the dead so that the wielder may speak to them. If you defeat me, I shall gift these two things to you, which along with the Invisibility Cloak that belonged to your father, will make you the Master of Death._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _A man of far too many names and titles._

 _Albus,_

 _I will meet you there. I can say that I am eager to prove that I am more than ready to face the so-called Dark Lord. I also find the idea of becoming Death's master, and can't wait to fuck her if she's a hot female._

 _Forever your student,_

 _Hadrian Charles Peverell_

 _Lord Peverell Potter Black_

The boy-who-lived and the Headmaster of Hogwarts bowed as they squared off in the transfiguration courtyard. "I'll let you have the first move, Harry," said the Headmaster.

"Bad move," smirked Hadrian as he fired a stunner from his outstretched hand.

As the duel raged on, Albus began to use Battle Transfiguration, which prompted the smirking son of prongs to do the same. It was clear that the Potter Lord was the superior Master of the art, as he defeated all of the Headmaster's transfigured Golems, of which there were dozens, with only one of his own, as he was conserving his magic in an effort to outlast the headmaster.

The battle then came to a head. " _Fiendfyre_ ," incanted Hadrian.

" _Sancti Aguamenti_ ," countered Dumbledore, trying to douse the flame with holy water.

" _Evaporatus_ ," countered Hadrian, evaporating the water before it had a chance to interfere with his curse's trajectory. The fiendfyre engulfed the headmaster. Hadrian was worried for a moment, but the headmaster had cast a flame freezing charm, which, while not completely effective against cursed fire like the incendious and fiendfyre, still manage to stave off the worst of the damage before the headmaster could neutralize the flame with another holy water spell. The headmaster appeared as the flame was finally doused, looking the worse for wear.

Feeling rather low on magic, Dumbledore knew that if he didn't end the battle quickly, his loss was assured. The problem was, most of the battle-ending spells he knew had more magic than he could use if he didn't want to risk his life. He began to weigh the risk of losing his life against his need to test Harry Potter. Naturally, while his instinct for survival was as sharp as ever, his need to test his weapon against Voldemort superceded his need to live.

So, taking a deep breath to calm his nerve, he began to incant a spell, the use of which in his current weary state would at best leave him a squib and at worst kill him. "Divina Lux sancta nos obsecro. Da mihi virtutem victoriam. Et descendi in hostem viribus ira Dei. Sanctorum angelorum, ut in ipso percutiat gentes me adversus nomen Iesu Nazareni victor ut regnet. Pater, si non gratuita mittentes eaque vitam instituere caelestibus tuas commendo spiritum meum. In nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi, fiat." Divine light emitted from the elder wand, and slammed into Hadrian. As the boy's heart was pure, the light did nothing besides feed him energy.

"Game over, old man," said Hadrian as he saw how weak casting that spell had made the old fool. "What did you sacrifice to test me with that spell?"

"My magic. My life was likely, but since I am not dead, I am now a squib," Albus chuckled. "Just think of how the wizard world would react to the idea of _me_ being reduced to a mere squib. It was worth even my life to test you, Harry. I needed to use a spell that wouldn't harm one whose heart beat pure. If you had had even one sliver of evil in your heart, you would have been destroyed and your magic would now be mine."

"You had your bases covered," observed Hadrian

"Indeed," agreed Albus before handing his wand to Harry. "You earned this wand by defeating me. I have no more magic, which is all I am trained to fight with. I may have to take up martial arts and/or sword fighting now that I don't have magic. Here is the stone I promised you, as well."

"You'll find that to me, a wand is just a fancy stick, Albus, even a wand as powerful as this one," said Hadrian. "It will be only useful for one thing." He summoned his father's cloak and found a wand-sized pocket and unzipped it to place the wand in. He found a smaller pocket and placed the Gaunt family ring in. He then put on his cloak, which transformed into a navy blue travel robe, which Hadrian put on after shedding his school robe. The items had been absorbed, as he could no longer feel them, only the emptiness of the robe's deep pockets. "This navy cloak, having absorbed the powers of the ring and the stone, makes me the master of death. For that matter, I now have the knowledge that Death is indeed an attractive woman, so excuse me while I go have sex with her." Hadrian flashed away, causing Albus to chuckle at the young mage's antics. _He's just like I was at that age._ The headmaster smiled fondly. He remembered when, this very morning, a snowy owl dropped off a package that when opened, popped out a buck naked Minerva, with a tiny bow on her head. Despite his general orientation, his nude deputy was so enticing that he hadn't been able to resist fucking her. _I'll have to thank Harry for the thoughtful gift,_ Albus thought with a chuckle, although he knew that his sister had informed her lover of his orientation and that he sent it as a prank. _Bravo, Harry. Prongs would be proud of his son._

Death moaned in pleasure as her master fucked her hard and fast. She had been taken by surprise when her master had popped into her realm out of the blue and jumped her. Not that she'd complained one bit. _God, he sure knows how to please a goddess._ She moaned as he released his load with a grunt, knocking up the goddess.

She then moaned as he pushed into her rectum, buggering her with hard and fast strokes. She was in heaven as her master sodomized her. He grunted and then came in her rectum. He then had her suck him off, which she did gladly until he came in her hungry mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his load. "Such a good master," she purred.

"You may be a mighty Goddess, Death, but to me you're nothing more than a two knut whore who craves my cock," said her master. "Your body is mine for all of eternity. Being the master of Death, I will live forever, as will all of my wives and whores, of which you are most definitely the latter.."

"Yes Master, I'm your whore. Please bind me to you as your eternal pleasure slave," pleaded Death with puppy-dog eyes.

"Very well," agreed Hadrian before incanting the spell to make the whore before him his sex slave for the rest of eternity. She moaned as she felt her will being enslaved to his, it was the most blissful feeling she'd ever felt. She wanted her master to fuck her again.

"Master, fuck your whore," pleaded Death as she waged her tail-end enticingly, prompting him to plunge back into her snug rectum and sodomize her until she passed out. He then picked up his new whore bridal style and popped back to his dorm room at Hogwarts and falling asleep with her held tightly in his arms.

Hadrian found Death to be one greedy bitch. She always wanted to be fucked, day in and day out, and he happily obliged her whenever he had the time. She was by far the greediest of his whores, only his fiance Daphne coming close to being as greedy for sex as she was.

Death, no matter how regularly he destroyed her holes, remained the most sinfully tight of his whores, only being rivaled by Padma in that area, although she did slowly loosen up over time. She loved to be dominated by her master, and whips and chains became typical in their rather kinky relationship.

Puck, in particular, loved this side of Death, and could be regularly seen dominating the goddess with whips, chains, and nipple clamps.

Daphne and Padma also loved to dominate the goddess, but avoided the whips and chains.

Death loved Ariana, as she had been resurrected with death magic. She could often be found making love to the kinky Dumbledore.

The year went on, with the classes growing more and more difficult as they prepared the students for their NEWTs that they would either take this year and graduate, or take the next year. Hadrian and his girls all planned to graduate this year, and then transfer to Beauxbatons for college courses.

Albus was intrigued by Death, and could often be found asking complex questions of the deity. He did not, however, inquire about her relationship with her master.

As NEWTs grew closer for Hadrian and his girls, Puck could be found studying in the library.

Hadrian, however, found other ways to occupy his time.

Hadrian was at Hagrid's hut, visiting his half giant of a professor.

"How 'ave you been, 'arry?"

"I've been well," replied Hadrian. "Would you take this potion for me?" Harry asked, holding out a vial with deep violet-colored liquid in it. Hagrid swallowed the potion and the transformation was instantaneous. Hadrian came up behind the now female half giant and cupped her breasts, causing her to moan.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Professor Hagrid," growled Hadrian in the Half Giant's ear before pushing into her velvet walls. "Fucking hell, Hagrid," Hadrian groaned. "For a giant, you are so damn tight around my cock." The half giant moaned as her longtime friend and student fucked her with hard and fast thrusts. He came with a grunt, spewing his load into her depths. He then pulled out of her pussy and prodded her asshole. "Let's see how wonderful your cute asshole is, shall we?" Not waiting for an answer, thrusting into the professor's rectum. Reuben Hagrid was in heaven as Hadrian sodomized her with hard and fast thrusts. As he came, he began the incantation. " **Servus Secus Totalum Forte Maxima** ," he began. " **Hexus Brainium Correctus Mordo** ," he continued, " **Ventus Nurak Nexus Pregnatio** , he finished, channeling the magic of the spells into the half giant as he spilled his load into her waiting rectum.

Then the half giant was on her knees as Harry's cock hung tantalizingly close to her face. "Suck," he commanded. Reuben complied, taking her friend into her mouth, sucking him off as she worked his length with her skilled tongue. It wasn't long before he spilled his load into her mouth, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed his offering.

As NEWTs drew nearer, Hadrian grew more and more inventive in keeping Puck relaxed, all of which involved fucking her brains out in new and exciting ways.

Hadrian often fell back on the bookworm's main fantasy in being fucked in a learning environment. He discretely fucked her in every class. He wondered if any of his professors noticed, but if they did, they said jack shit. He also fucked her in the library, at the Quidditch pitch, and anywhere else he could think of, including the forbidden forest, after silencing her insistance that the forbidden forest was, in fact, _forbidden_. He knew that, but also knew that Dumbledore needed him, and wouldn't let the professors do jack shit to him if he was caught.

Death often participated in _Opperation: Distract Puck from the upcoming exams_. She was quite inventive in the ways she went about calming the bookish elf.

Minerva often came to Hadrian for "stress-relief", which translated into a good fuck, these days.

With Puck distracted by Death, and Minerva satisfied and passed out on the bed, Hadrian could enjoy the evening in solitude.

Albus sighed as he thought about his status as the first Squib Headmaster of Hogwarts in history. He chuckled at what the masses would say if they knew about his condition.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter, Harry," he called, having been informed by the gargoyle as to who was calling upon him at this late hour. Hadrian entered the office and took a seat in front of the Headmaster. "What can I do for you today, my boy?" asked Albus jovially, not mentioning the fact that it was past curfew. He always had time for his favorite student, after all, a boy that he thought of as the grandson he never had.

"The Queen has ordered that the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry of Magic, and the Death Eater army are to each disband immediately, pending sanction from the crown," said Hadrian in a serious tone. "You are to disband your merry band of Kool-Aid drinkers and get Rufus to shut down the ministry, unless he wants the crown to interfere."

"I wish I could say that I thought Tom would comply with the order from the muggle Queen…"

"Oh the Queen's no muggle," interupted Hadrian, "she's a mage of great power and authority."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" Hadrian nodded. "How interesting! If that's the case than Tom may have little choice but to obey. I shall order the Order to shut down as soon as I am sure that the Death Eaters and the Ministry have also complied with the order."

"Fair enough," said Hadrian. "I would do the same. But the Order is likely to remain active until I defeat Tom."

"Indeed," agreed Albus. "I'd like to trust that Tom and Rufus will follow the order, but I'm an optimist, not an idiot."

"Those are synonyms," deadpanned Hadrian.

"Perhaps," Albus allowed.

"They are," insisted Hadrian.

"If you say so," said Albus.

"I do," replied Hadrian.

"You do?" asked Albus.

"Oh yes," confirmed Hadrian.

"Fine," said Albus.

"Fine," replied Hadrian.

" _Fine,_ " said Albus emphatically.

"FINE," roared Hadrian.

"Fine," replied Albus simply, causing Hadrian to storm off, muttering angrily about old goat fuckers, causing Albus to chuckle at the boy's attitude.

Easter rolled around, bringing with it the joys of Spring Break.

Hadrian spent the break from academics pleasuring his rather large harem of females, after going to church in Hogsmaede on Easter Sunday, of course.

April showers were followed by sunshine in May. Hadrian was counting down the days until graduation. NEWTs were the last week of May.

Hadrian and Puck sat their NEWTs.


End file.
